DA2Hawkes and Wolves
by Banbha
Summary: Denarius is dead and the fulfillment of revenge is hollow. Fenris has nothing holding him back, or does he?  F!Hawke/Fenris


DA2 – Hawks and Wolves

A/N: Bioware owns all. Maybe a one shot story here, dunno yet.

"This is your family, Fenris!" Hawke told him, as he stood looming over Varania, the lyrium tracings in his skin glowing menacingly. Then the dwarf, Varric, stepped closer to him, all serious, no hint of humor or sarcasm in his voice.

"Elf…Fenris," Varric paused, "I know hard this is to believe but this is the last thing you want to do."

Fenris stood between Hawke and Varric, glowering, shame starting to creep in him. He couldn't stand it when they were right. Despite what Varania has done, she was the last member of his family that was alive. He looked at her through his lashes and growled, "Get out!"

Varania jotted away from him, the fear exuding off of her sickening Fenris. But as she reached the door to the Hanged Man, she turned toward Fenris. "You said you didn't ask for this, but that's not true. You wanted it. You competed for it." Fenris's back was to her as she said those damning words. "When you won, you used the boon to have mother and I freed!"

Fenris was shocked and he turned to look at his sister, anger and disbelief filled his voice with pain, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Freedom was no boon." A look of her own anger and sadness crossed Varania's face. "I look on you now and I think you received the better end of the bargain." Bitterness edged her voice. She turned away finally and left, leaving Fenris with his companions.

Fenris turned away from Hawke, gathering his thoughts and the revelation given by his sister. As the memory flashed pieces of his former life, those words Varenia spoke were the truth. It disgusted him to think that Anders may have been right about his jealousy. With his head down, Fenris turned back around toward Hawke, who was always there for him. "I thought discovering my past would bring a sense of belonging but I was wrong." His eyes met Hawke's clear and bright blue orbs. "Magic has tainted that too. There is nothing for me to reclaim." Bitterness crept in his voice as he turned his gaze away. "I am alone."

Hawke walked up to him, standing so close he could feel the heat of her body brushing against his skin. "I'm here, Fenris." She said gently, full of compassion still for this embittered elf.

Reaching a hand up to brush at her face, Fenris looked on her sadly. He gave a little shake of his head and turned, taking a step away from Hawke. He wanted to take her in his arms, wanted to tell her he was a fool to run out on her and that he didn't deserve her. His revenge took precedence in his life, just as Ander's holy quest to free the mages was forefront in his life. "You heard what Verania said." His face hardening again, closing off emotion from everyone around him. He held out his arms to show the lyrium branding. "I wanted these! I fought for them. I feel unclean, like this magic is not only etched in my skin but has also stained my soul!" The sadness in Hawke's eyes hit him, for she was a mage but he didn't mind that she was. Fenris saw beyond Hawke's use of magic, as it helped so many and not corrupted her. If she could only understand what he felt! "Let's go. I need to get out of here."

He walked past Hawke and Varric, not even bothering to give Anders a glance his way. Fenris's feet took him back to his claimed mansion. The past three years had been all for nothing. He ran from Hawke that night because he didn't want his quest for revenge to taint anything they might have had. It cost him so much and Fenris regretted it. Oh, he knew that Anders was trying to vie for Hawke's attention and even during their forays after slavers or other bands of scum, the flirtation between them rankled him. Fenris had no claim and Hawke was free to choose any man. Anders was a fellow mage and had more in common with her, than a lowly ex-slave. What was there to hold him to Kirkwall now? Denarius was dead and his sister was gone. Everything felt like ash in his mouth now.

Slipping inside the mansion, Fenris headed to his room, stoking the banked fire. He stared into the flames, thinking about what happened, what could have happened, and yes, about Hawke. The red band of fabric he kept tied around his wrist was a reminder of her and how much he held the woman close to his heart. Fenris was a fool to let her go. They didn't agree on everything, especially when it came to some mages and templars but she was fair, Fenris had to give her credit. Hawke tried to find an equable ground for all sides to stand on and prove their point. She was one mage he had a grudging respect for. Her power was kept under tight control and she didn't condone the use of blood magic. Hawke also didn't blindly follow Anders pursuit of freeing mages from Chantry control. Whoever her father was, he was a good man and teacher to have raised such a level-headed and remarkable woman.

"She deserves better." Fenris muttered quietly at the crackling fire.

The soft whisper of her footsteps sounded in his ears as she entered the room. Hawke took a seat at her usual spot on the bench, right off to the side of where he usually sat, by the fire. Nothing was said, she just sat there quietly, waiting. He turned from the fire and sat on the second bench, leaning on his knee, looking down at the broken tile floor.

"Yes, I am free. Denarius is dead." He started in a gravelly monotone, though inside he felt empty now that his revenge had been satisfied. "Yet, it doesn't feel like it should." He sat up and finally met Hawke's gaze.

"You thought killing him would solve everything." She said calmly and in her frustratingly gentle manner. "But it doesn't."

"I suppose not." Fenris agreed, surprising himself. "I thought if I didn't need to run and fight, to stay alive, I would finally be able to live as a free man does. But how is that?" he shook his head slightly. "My sister is gone and I have nothing. Not even an enemy."

"Maybe that just means you have nothing holding you back."

"Hmmm, an interesting thought." He watched her face, trying to discern what she was thinking. "It's just…difficult to overlook the stain that magic has left on my life. If I seem bitter, it's not without cause. Perhaps it is time move forward. I just don't know where that leads. Do you?" Fenris was searching Hawke's expression, wanting to know where her mind lay. Maybe some part of him hoped to start fresh with her and this time, not run. He admitted that what transpired that night three years prior was always fresh in his mind and heart, and he regretted hurting this woman before him.

Her eyes flashed brighter with a bit of joy, a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "Wherever it leads, I hope it means we stay together."

Fenris couldn't help but smile a little in return, "That is my hope as well. We've….never discussed what happened between us three years ago." He knew he was laying his heart open to Hawke but it felt now was the time to get some things said and out in the open.

"You didn't want to talk about it."

"I felt like a fool." Fenris bowed his head, his voice lowered with shame and regret. "I thought it better if you hated me. I deserve no less." He looked up with his eyes at Hawke, watching the controlled face she wore to the world crumble away. "But it isn't better." Fenris stood up and came over to where Hawke sat. "That night, I remember your touch as if it were yesterday. I should have asked for your forgiveness long ago. I hope you can forgive me now."

"I understand. I always understood." Fenris's heart wrenched with joy as the woman he cared for so deeply said those words.

He walked closer and leaned closer to Hawke, "If there is a future to be had, I will walk gladly into it at your side." His voice dropped huskily.

Hawke stood quickly, her lips quickly finding his. A flood of emotion and heat exploded in Fenris, his hand reaching to capture her face, fingers snaking through her short dark hair. The taste of her again was as he remembered but now far sweeter. Fenris wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Hawke tightly against him, his lips fervently and hungrily deepening their kiss. He moaned as her mouth parted under his, his tongue searching out hers. Her hands tightened on his back and worked at the buckles of his armor, fumbling a little.

Fenris parted the kiss enough to help Hawke, his hands sliding down to the buckles of the breast piece. "Here," he said deeply, as he helped her take off the rest of the leather shirt, baring the branded tanned skin to Hawke's sight.

"You are a handsome man, Fenris," Hawke spoke throatily, her fingers tracing down the curving lines of lyrium in his skin. He shuddered not from pain from the pleasant tingles her touch sent through his body. She leaned in to kiss Fenris' chin, her lips and hot tongue trailing down his throat. The tingle of magic from Hawke made the elf gasp in surprise and he roughly grabbed her wrists, holding her out from him.

"What was that?" he growled.

Hawke's breath came in short from held back passion. "I'm sorry, Fenris, that…it…just happens sometimes when emotions overwhelm…" she bit her lower lip, a vulnerability laid open to Fenris, as only he ever witnessed. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No." his voice rumbled as he pushed Hawke roughly a wall, pinning her wrists and body with his. A small curve of a smile crossed her face, inviting and tempting him. His mouth captured Hawke's roughly, tongue pushing past her lips. Slowly, he let go of her wrists, his hands trailing down Hawke's arms and resting on the top of her shoulders. The ties of her jerkin were pulled roughly, his fingers hooking into the lacing and ripping them out. Hawke moaned into his mouth, heightening Fenris' own building desire for the woman he would make his own again.

With the leather jerkin off and thrown to the side, Fenris slid his hands under Hawke's shirt, relishing the soft exposed skin under his calloused touch. His own body throbbed against her, her scent filling his senses driving him crazy. The tightness in his pants was getting unbearable and he had to let go of Hawke's mouth and place his face next to hers. "You drive me mad, Hawke." He rumbled.

"I've always wanted you, Fenris." Hawke whispered roughly, her teeth nipping along his jaw and pulling at his ear lobe. Searching hands found the lacings of his pants and the throbbing hardness being constrained. The tugging of the laces and easing of the material made Fenris groan out loud and slap his hands against the wall, to help him keep standing. The feel of her hands slipping the pants over his hips drove him mad and made him buck.

"Dammit, woman! How much is a man supposed to take?" Fenris growled, his hands fisting into her hair and pulling Hawke's face back against the wall, exposing her neck to him. He pressed his exposed hardness against Hawke as his mouth kissed at her chin and down her pale throat. Their contrasts always surprised and aroused him. He was dark of skin with pale silvery hair while Hawke was pale as moonlight and had dark hair.

Hawke's hands pulled his hips tighter against her, as she returned the throbbing pressure. Fenris' hand unkotted itself from her hair, fingers trailing down the long throat to where it dipped at the breastbone. Grabbing a hold of her shirt, Fenris ripped it aside, the fabric falling off of Hawke's shoulders. His mouth left a trail of fire on her skin, his tracings starting to answer in a low pulsing glow. Taking a breast in his hand, Fenris caressed the smooth flesh and kissed at her nipple. The delighted gasp from her, made Fenris smile wickedly. Oh, he wanted her so badly, had dreamed of tasting Hawke again. No woman made him feel this way, made him want to lose himself in another person. To be happy was alien but he was enjoying this.

The moment of inattention saw Fenris turned around and pinned against the wall, Hawke's exposed chest heaving in short breaths and a light wisp of magical energy emanating from her. Instead of fearing and hating it, Fenris felt arousal that he caused this woman to lose a touch of her self-control. His hands reached for the remnants of Hawke's shirt and removed it, tossing the remains to the floor. The feel of her hot mouth tracing the lyrium branding on his chest made him gasp and dig his nails in the small of Hawke's back.

Growling, he had enough of this play. Fenris tore at Hawke's pants, roughly pushing them off and kicking them aside. He grasped her buttocks and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as Fenris walked over to the nearest surface he could find, which happened to be the table he read at. Pushing Hawke down on the table, roughly clearing the bound books to the floor, he looked down intensely at her exposed body. His hand traced up her torso as he pressed his hips and hardness against her. Leaning over her, Fenris took her mouth roughly and deeply, smoothly with one deep push, slipped inside of her.

Hawke shuddered under him as her nails dug harshly into his backside. Growling in her mouth, his desire for her drove him harder and roughly into Hawke. He thought for one fleeting moment that it would be too much but the whimper coming from her encouraged him. Fenris lost himself in Hawke and their passion, his mouth engulfing her, her nails leaving stinging trails down his back and setting his branding afire. Her back arched into his chest as he drove into her, her skin glowing from magical energy. When it seemed they could take no more of the building pressure, Fenris and Hawke cried out in release, bodies shuddering in unison. The elf slowed down and drew out Hawke's pleasure while his own body quivered.

Standing upright, Fenris pulled Hawke up to his chest, enveloping her with his arms. "I will never run from you again, Hawke."

"Marian."

"What?" Fenris pulled back to look down at her.

"Marian, that is my name."

"Marian," he tested the name on his tongue and enjoyed how it rolled off. His voice was deep and mellow with sated pleasure and love for the woman in his embrace. "It suits you." Fenris rumbled in her ear."

"As do you, my wolf." Hawke whispered into his ear.

Fenris gave a slight shudder at being called 'wolf' but somehow, coming from Hawke, it was appropriate. Wolves mated for life and he had chosen the one he wanted to be with. Then, hawks mated for life too, and Fenris had to chuckle at the irony.

"What?" Hawke turned her face to look at Fenris' look of smug mirth.

"Just a thought about wolves and hawks." He replied.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Maybe later," he murmured, as he lifted Hawke off the hard table and carried her over to the unused bed. Laying her down, he stretched out next to her, his hand lying possessively over her midsection.

She didn't press the subject as she nestled into Fenris' body, contentment and peace finding both of them at last in each other's arms.


End file.
